Exorcism in Roppongi
The Exorcism in Roppongi is a mission assigned to Yuji Itadori and Nobara Kugisaki by Satoru Gojo. They are tasked with exorcising all Cursed Spirits inside an abandoned building close to a cemetery in Roppongi, Tokyo. Prologue At Harajuku Station, Yuji and Megumi wait for their third and only other classmate, Nobara Kugisaki. Satoru arrives shortly before Nobara and she's mostly unimpressed with both the boys. Satoru says he wants to take both his new students on a tour of Tokyo, exciting them. However, Yuji and Nobara have the completely wrong idea. He takes them to an abandoned building in Roppongi and Nobara is upset as she's from the country and never gets to see the city. The cemetery nearby combined with the abandoned building created a hot spot for curses. Yuji is unaware of how this works, confusing Nobara. She learns that Yuji ingested Sukuna's finger and is completely grossed out. Satoru reveals this will be a field test for Nobara and Yuji. He asks them to exorcise all the curses inside the building and equips Yuji with a cursed tool called slaughter demon, a knife infused with cursed energy. He tells Yuji not to let Sukuna out because he could end up hurting Nobara as well. Yuji and Nobara head inside while Megumi reluctantly stays behind. Gojo sensei tells him that the purpose of this mission is to put Nobara to the test. Mission Once inside the abandoned building, Nobara complains about having to exorcise curses rather than tour Tokyo. She tells Yuji to go to the basement and work his way up while she does the opposite until they meet in the middle. She wants to finish quickly so she can go get Sushi, but Yuji tells her to take the mission more seriously. Nobara is annoyed that a newbie for patronizing her and kicks Yuji down the stairs. After they argue and Nobara leaves, Yuji comes under sudden attack from a curse. It appears above his head, but Yuji reacts in time and slices off the monster's arm using his new knife. Yuji decides to attack head-on and slides between the curse's legs while slicing them apart. Then he jumps behind the curse, twists his body and stabs it's head to finish it off. Proud of himself, Yuji admits that he has some moves. Meanwhile, Gojo sensei explains to Megumi that Yuji is plenty crazy to be a shaman. Some shaman are held back by the disturbing nature of their job. Satoru needs to test how crazy Nobara can get. Nobara arrives in a room full of mannequins. She feels curse energy radiating from the one in the middle and attacks it by hammering her nails into its head. Curses on the country-side are far weaker than those in the city, pitting Nobara against more powerful curses than she's used to. The mannequin curse survives the initial assault, but Nobara surges her curse energy through the nails and blasts the curse's head apart. Soon after, she notices a little boy and tries to get him out of hiding. He refuses and she decides to leave him alone until he pleads for her not to leave. A curse reveals itself and holds the boy hostage, terrifying Nobara with its intelligence. She puts down her weapons but Yuji bursts through the rear wall in time to save the day. He secures the boy after chopping off the curse's arm. The monster flees but Nobara uses her cursed doll technique on the severed arm. Her voodoo-like attack successfully exorcises the curse despite it nearly escaping the area, proving to Gojo sensei that Nobara is plenty crazy. Aftermath After the battle, Yuji reminds Nobara that they shouldn't have separated but they just end up arguing again. Yuji asks Nobara why she came to Tokyo. Irritated, she replies that she simply wanted to come to the city and this was the only way. After thinking of her friend Saori, Nobara calms down and smiles before stating that this was the only way to stay true to herself. Satoru congratulates his students after sending the boy home safe and sound. He takes them out to eat and everyone teases Megumi for pouting about being left out. References Navigation